


Kiren and the Gay Walmart Makeouts

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Series: Angelette Adventures [2]
Category: Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, F/F, Making Out, Public Sex, Walmart, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: Kiren works at Walmart and so one day he goes to the soap aisle... What he saw wasn't quite.... safe for work.
Relationships: Angela Anaconda/Nanette Manoir
Series: Angelette Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939201
Comments: 2





	Kiren and the Gay Walmart Makeouts

Kiren's POV

Today I had to work nightshift at Walmart. It's horrible. It's always the same thing. Babies shitting everywhere, drunk guys breaking things, and worst of all, two lesbians making out and fucking each other. But that's not all that happened today. This is today's story.

Angela's POV

Nanette and I went to one of our favourite places to fuck, which is Walmart. We saw Kiren, who was staring at us quite madly. We just ignored him. We tried to avoid the babies spreading shit and the drunk guys breaking stuff. The only aisle without either of them was the soap aisle. We went there and at first made out there. Kiren saw us, but we didn't care.

Kiren's POV

I was looking at those lesbians the whole time. I was spying on them so that they wouldn't fuck again. But they never cared. They just went on and fucked each other for eight hours straight. How the hell do people fuck for that long? HOW?

Nanette's POV

We never understood why Kiren was staring at us? Did he like seeing us fuck? Was he trying to stop us from doing so? I may not know. But that's all. We don't have anything else to add.


End file.
